


All I Ever Wanted

by IntergalacticPansexual



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Gen, M/M, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Matt is bad at Feelings, Matt is the devil, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticPansexual/pseuds/IntergalacticPansexual
Summary: Foggy hadn't actually meant to summon the Devil, he was drunk how was he supposed to know his poorly laid out sugar circle could really work? Unfortunately, you can't just take back a summoning and now Foggy's gotta strike a deal with the Devil himself in exchange for his soul. Being the good guy that he is there's only one thing Foggy can think to exchange...





	

It was supposed to be a joke. A _joke_ , that’s all. A joke that ended with one drunk Foggy Nelson accidentally summoning the Devil. Normal Friday night, right? 

Foggy, had sent Karen home early after a pretty uneventful day. If Foggy was being honest, _day_ was an extreme understatement, uneventful _month_ was more like it. 

Needless to say Foggy’s decision to start his own practice wasn’t going so hot. So, what is one to do when the going gets tough? Drink yourself into a drunken coma, that’s what. 

So, as Foggy drank his troubles away he decided it was a good idea to try and summon the devil, cause why not? He was drunk and shit out of luck. 

One poorly laid out circle (Karen would later chunk one of Foggy’s old Criminal Law books at his head for having “spilled” all the sugar they had on the floor) and a pretty nasty paper cut later (Foggy may have been drunk but blood still made him queasy so a paper cut was the best he could do) and _voila_ , the Devil appears. 

Now, when the devil shows up in the middle of your office normal people would A. Freak the fuck out or B. Have some sort of speech prepared to welcome whatever demonic forces you have willfully summoned. But Foggy isn’t one to conform to the "norm"; also he's super drunk so what’s the first thing he does? 

He passes out. Way to go Nelson. 

 

\------ 

 

“Mr. Nelson.” 

Foggy wants to die. 

“Excuse me-” 

Foggy groans as the throbbing pain in his head intensifies. Why is someone in his apartment? Couldn't they see he was having the worst hangover of his life? 

The same voice calls to him again and Foggy presses his face into his pillow. Or, at least that’s what he wanted to do but all he got for his troubles was a face full of cold, hardwood floor and maybe a little drool but that's beside the point. 

“What the hell…?” Foggy blinks his eyes open the best he can and yup, he’s definitely on the floor. 

Groggily, he sits up, wincing at the sugar that stuck to his face and the unforgiving morning sun that lazily filtered through his shabby blinds. 

“Good morning, Mr. Nelson. It's good to see you’re finally awake.” 

“Jesus!” Foggy scrambles the rest of the way up. Stumbling back so that his back hits the door. It’s embarrassing to say that he hadn’t noticed there was another person in the room with him; the voice that had woken him to begin with not having been his own imagination. 

With a hand to his chest, in a poor attempt to calm his racing heart, Foggy finally looks up to meet his unexpected guest. 

Fuck. 

Why is that the one time Foggy get's the most good looking guy to walk into his office he's sleeping on the floor with a mix of drool and sugar on his face?  

Rubbing his face furiously Foggy prays his eyes are deceiving him, but once his vision refocuses Mr. Good-looking is still standing there in all his sexy glory. He's wearing a tailored, navy suit with a light blue shirt, burgundy tie and dark, polished shoes; finishing off his whole look with an interesting pair of dark, circular glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. The man had him beat in every department, hell, if this was a competition on looks Foggy wouldn't have even made runner up.  

A car horn outside of the building brings him out of his musings and realizing he'd been staring for an uncomfortable amount of time, Foggy clears his throat, “Uhm, I’m sorry but my business hours are-” 

“Honestly, Mr. Nelson.” The man interrupted with an exasperated sigh. “ _You_ called me here.” 

Hold on, what? Foggy, straightened himself out; pushing off the door to stand on his own, somewhat unsteady, feet. 

“I called you? What are you-?” Foggy trails off as the well dressed stranger sweeps an arm out to point at the floor.  

Why was there sugar all over the place again?  

Oh. 

Wait. Now it’s all coming back to him. 

“Wow, I must have reached a new level of drunkenness.” Foggy rubs a hand down his face. “Not only did I try something unbelievably childish, I also must have been making drunken phone calls. Just perfect. I really gotta stop carrying my phone around when I'm getting plastered.” 

"Mr. Nelson-" The man begins again. 

"Foggy, please. Just call me Foggy. Whatever dumbshit I must have done or said last night I think allows for us to be on a first name basis Mr...?" 

It's here that the mysterious man smirks and only now does Foggy even begin to feel a little nervous. 

"I've gone by many names in my lifetime _Foggy."_ Foggy's name comes out a little forced but he continues, "Currently, I go by Matthew Murdock." He moves closer causing Foggy to push back against the door frame again. "You can call me Matt." He grins; his glasses so dark that Foggy can't see anything behind them and it unnerves him a little. 

"Matt...right." Foggy says slowly. "What do you mean by "current"?" He dares to ask even as Matt moves in closer, making them stand now about a foot apart. 

The grin is back and Foggy feels his spin tingle as Matt leans forward a little. 

"Mr. Nelson." He begins formally. "Last night, at 11:45 p.m.; whether you did so knowingly or not you summoned me here." 

"Summoned?" Foggy wanted to laugh but the look on the other's face was frightening enough for him to wisely keep his mouth shut. 

"I'm the Devil, Foggy. And I'm here to strike a deal with you, anything your little heart desires in exchange for your soul." 

A short manic laugh manages to bubble out of Foggy. "The Devil?" 

"Yes." Comes the short reply. 

"Like Satan? Lucifer himself? You want to make a deal...for...my soul?" Does this guy take him for an idiot? He may be hungover but now he's wondering if Mr. Good-looking is more drunk then even he was last night. 

"As I said, I've gone by many names. But I can tell you don't quite believe me." He states looking unperturbed. 

Foggy shakes his head in amusement. "Buddy, I'm not drunk enough to be the level of crazy town you're in right now." Why do the really sexy one's always have to be crazy? 

He turns towards his office's small kitchen with every intention to grab a broom and start cleaning the mess he made last night when an invisible heat wraps around him. In just seconds he feels sweat begin to collect over his skin. A glance over to Matt, showed the other hadn't moved but Foggy swears he can feel even more heat radiating from his direction. Foggy tries to speak but his throat is suddenly dry the beginning of panic starting to bud in the back of his mind. 

"I hope you realize how serious a summoning is Mr. Nelson." Comes a rumble from beside him. When had he gotten so close? "I do not appreciate my time being wasted; either I get your soul through a deal or I take it by force. Do you understand?" 

His skin felt all too hot and breathing had never felt more difficult and when Foggy manages to look over again at Matt what he saw was beyond belief. 

Two horns protruded from the other's forehead, the skin around them red and angry. His hands, which up until now had been in his pockets, were blackened as if covered in coal dust. He wore a grin that didn't match his face but it was the strange orange glow that came out through the gaps in his teeth that had Foggy sweating even worse; it was as if he had a fire lit inside him; his teeth the only barrier keeping the fire at bay. Then finally, Foggy noticed that Matt had removed his glasses and his previous curiosity faded quicker than his dwindling sanity. Where one would expect to see the whites of a person's eyes, or the colored iris of any man or women, what Foggy found instead was complete darkness. He had a sudden urge to run but he was rooted to the ground; black ink jet eyes seemingly staring straight through him. 

Later Foggy would like to say he garnered enough courage to finally speak up and begin "negotiations" but what ends up happening is... 

He passes out. Again.

 

\------

 

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Foggy is back at his apartment; he's circling his small living room as Matt aka THE DEVIL sits on his couch, watching him with a mild expression on his handsome face. Important to note here that the horns are gone and his glasses are back on, which Foggy is seriously thankful for at the moment. 

Apparently when he had passed out for the second time in only a few hours, Matt had ever so kindly transported them to Foggy's apartment (The devil knows where everyone lives because of course he does). When he finally woke up, maybe a few minutes later, he found his face pressed to the floor but at least it was his apartment floor and not the sugar coated mess of his office. 

"Last night through my drunken haze I not only created a summoning circle made of _sugar_  but also successfully summoned the Devil himself." Foggy was tugging at his own hair at this point 'cause there was no way any of this was real. He was just a lawyer for Christ's sake! And no the irony of that mental thought did not go past him. 

"Actually, your summoning circle was garbage. A small child probably could have done better." Matt says dryly. He stands and stuffs his hands in his pockets. 

"Well, then why are you here?" Now Foggy's confused. He likes to think he's a generally good guy, yeah sure he hasn't been the most devout Catholic but he tries his best and he calls his parents every weekend. So why him? 

The Devil lifts his hand up and Foggy's heart does a little skip, terrified at the thought that he'd remove his glasses again, but instead he taps his own temple. "It's all up here Foggy. You wanted me to appear so badly and well," He grins crookedly, "who am I to deny such a request."  

He circles Foggy now and although the glasses block whatever is underneath he knows he's looking him up and down. 

"I admit I was a little surprised." He comes to a stop in front of Foggy and the corners of his mouth tilt down ever so slightly. "Your soul is one of the purest I've ever seen, even now with me here..." 

Foggy nods his head, he's not sure what a pure soul looks like but he'll take what he can get. "See! This was all just a drunk accident. Like a butt dial but with sugar and devil summoning." One of Matt's brows rises at this. "I'm not looking to exchange anything for my soul. So please...just-" Go away, is what he wants to say but he has a feeling the Devil won't take that too kindly. 

Matt doesn't move and Foggy fears he may have upset him, but a few seconds pass and he moves back to sit down on the couch again.  

"You're not gonna go all...devil on me again are you?" Foggy gives his best Devil impression which is just him wiggling his fingers in front of his eyes and is surprised when instead of receiving a glare for his efforts he hears a soft laugh from the couch. 

Foggy puts his hands down and stares in awe at the man before him, when only a few hours ago he had passed out just from one glance at his demonic image, now he looked almost, dare he say, angelic. His attire was still very much the same but it was his smile that changed his whole appearance. Even with the glasses on he could see the wrinkles that formed at the corner of his eyes. He looked genuinely amused and his laugh transformed into a quiet chuckle as if he caught himself doing something he hadn't done in a long time. 

"I'm sorry Foggy. I only did that so that I could convince you of how very real I am. I don't actually look like that." Matt huffs in amusement.

"I'll make a deal with you." Foggy says suddenly. 

The surprised look that pops up on Matt's face is enough to make Foggy relax completely, confident now in his seemingly last minute decision. 

"In exchange for my soul, right?" Foggy asks holding out his hand for a handshake. 

The devil pushed himself back up from the couch and moves to take his hand; confusion clearly written out on his face. 

"Yes, you may ask for whatever you wish and in return, upon your death, your soul is mine forever." 

"You won't kill me as soon as I get what I want?" Foggy doesn't believe he will but he's gotta ask, this _is_ the Devil. 

"No. I'm the Devil not Death; that's a whole different job description." He says matter of factly. 

Foggy grips the Devil's hand, which is unsurprisingly warm. "Then it's a deal Mr. Murdock." 

Matt grins and gives their hands a definite shake. "A deal it is. Do you mind sharing what it is you want in return Mr. Nelson?" 

Foggy beams, "I want to be your friend." With a final shake he releases Matt's hand and takes a step back. 

If Foggy thought Matt's surprised face was funny, the face he was making now topped the cake. His mouth was open and he could see Matt try to form some kind of response but nothing came. His hand was still frozen in the air as if Foggy was still holding on. 

Foggy was about to wave his hand in front of his face just to make sure he hadn't broken him when the biggest blush he had ever seen flooded Matt's face. He snapped his hand back to his front and the other tried to cover the lower half of his face. He began to stutter and Foggy honestly had no idea the Devil could be so cute. Where was this in all the biblical stories and why had he thought he was so scary again? 

"You...you should go to work." Matt finally said. A bit of hysteria lingering in his words. 

Foggy looked at his watch and, yikes, he was late. Yes, he was technically the boss but Karen could be pretty scary herself when he was late for client meetings. 

"Dammit, you're right I gotta go." He scurried around his apartment, while the Devil stood in the middle of his living room looking as confused and lost as he had when he had first woken up back in his apartment. 

"There's a small corner bakery around the office, we can meet there for lunch and talk some more, yeah?" Foggy said quickly, already heading towards the door. 

He glanced back enough to see Matt give him nod. "Awesome, see you later buddy!" He called out before shutting the door behind him, as if he hadn't just left the dark lord himself in his small, one bedroom apartment. 

Foggy took the stairs down two at a time and tried not to think about the fact he just sold his soul to Satan, instead he thought about why he had done so in the first place. 

The laugh he had managed to get out of Matt was all he had needed to change his mind. He had looked so smug and so put together but in that small moment he had looked...real. And Foggy wanted to hear that laugh again, he wanted to see his crooked, goofy smile break across his handsome face. It suited him. He didn't know much about the devil, and the scary hellfire beast description he was given back in his Sunday school days didn't seem to cut it. And, yeah he sold his soul, but right now as he hailed a taxi from the curb outside his apartment, he felt pretty good. Better then he's felt in a long time. 

Matt, was probably still soaking it all in, Foggy would bet money he'd never had such a seemingly ridiculous request. But a Nelson never took friendships lightly.  

Foggy doesn't know if the Devil has ever even had a friend before but he was gonna have one now. And he'll be damned if he wasn't gonna be the best darn friend a Devil could have. 


End file.
